Diario do Mikaru
by danypop
Summary: Mikaru conta alguns dias que viveu em uma nova escola. Amigos, romances, putaria, rola de tudo nesse colégio, e Mikaru parece gostar disso depois de algum tempo...


baseada em fatos reais,com yaoi,lemon e pedofilia se não gosta problema é seu não leia 3

escrita por mim e por meu fiel escudeiro lucky e seu amante psy

enfim... join

obs:baseada em fatos reais

capítulo 1

Era meu primeiro dia de aula. Entrei na sala e sentei em uma das últimas carteiras. Pela janela, eu consegui ver algumas pessoas pulando de pára-quedas (sim, tinha um morro ao lado da escola, dorgas mano!). Os passarinhos brigavam nas árvores e o tempo ameaçava uma tempestade. É, um primeiro dia excelente...  
Pra começar o dia, uma aula de espanhol (fuuuuu). Sempre é aquela professora do tipo "puat com bochechas gigantes de bulldog", namoral ô mulher feia, quando olho pra ela, sinto vontade de vomitar, sim.  
Aos poucos, todos começaram a entrar na sala, alguns minutos depois do sinal ter tocado. Em seguida, entrou um homem alto, de cabelos pintados, piercings, carregando uma pequena caixa de giz e o livro de espanhol embaixo do braço. Ele pegou um giz e escreveu o cabeçalho no quadro e em seguida se apresentou realmente.  
- Hola niños! Sou seu professor de espanhol, me llamo Miyavi!! – disse alegre  
Não consegui ouvir o que ele falou, estava distraído olhando o bigode incrivelmente feio que ele tinha. Enfim, começou o primeiro dia, saco.  
Era incrível como as pessoas conseguiam ser feias nessa merda de colégio, acho que sou o único realmente gostoso aqui.  
O professor fazia a chamada alegremente, meu Deus, como ele é gay, parece até a porra do traveco do Bou!  
- Mikaru...? – ele chamou procurando com os olhos quem respondia.  
- Sim? – Respondi, tendo, agora, as atenções voltadas à mim  
- Hm... Presente. – Falou o professor, em tom baixo, quase imperceptível  
Subitamente a porta abriu e um pequeno vulto entrou. Maravilha, a atenção não estava mais sobre mim.  
- Foi mal, professor... – falava ofegante – O ônibus quebrou e tive que vir correndo.  
- Idiota! Porque não pegou outro? – alguém perguntou.  
O pequeno ser atrasado se virou para o resto da turma, fazendo cara de "Tsc, cala a boca..."  
- Tudo bem, sente logo, niño. – falou o professor com seu sotaque estranho – Ah, sim, niño... Qual é o seu nome? É que ainda não consegui memorizar os nomes nem dos alunos mais antigos.  
- Etto... Ruki desu! – falou com a face levemente avermelhada.  
Eu tava quieto na minha. O tal de Ruki sentou atrás de mim, e não parou de falar merda a aula toda, ai meu Deus, me salva dessa...!  
Que vontade de fazer essa porra de projeto de gente calar a boca. Ele parecia a manicure da minha mãe, maquiagem borrada, anã e de cabelo ruim. Coitado, nem todos nascem perfeitos como eu né... A única diferença dele pra manicure da mamãe é que, para ela eu posso dar um pirulito. Afinal, ela adora chupar pirulitos.  
Então, senti uma mão passando na minha bunda. Rapidamente olhei para trás e vi a cara de safado do Ruki. Neste momento, Miyavi-sensei chamou nossa atenção, perguntando o que estávamos fazendo. Ruki ficou tenso e meio irritado com a situação.  
- Vá pentear macacos! D: - Disse Ruki  
- O que disse, niño?!  
- Vai pentear um macaco! Digo, seu bigode!  
- SAIAM DA SALA, OS DOIS!  
- Eu também?! – perguntei indignado  
- Si, você também está envolvido nessa brincadeirinha idiota! Vão pra sala do diretor, agora!  
Fuuuuu, primeiro dia de aula e já estou saindo de sala por causa de uma bicha louca, que passou a mão na minha bunda! Quem ele acha que é? O tio Orochi-.. digo, Michael Jackson??  
Quando chegamos na sala do diretor, vimos que a secretária estava no colo dele, fazendo barulhos estranhos **(link) .**Ela saiu correndo da sala, completamente vermelha.  
- Boa tarde, sou o diretor. Podem me chamar de Miku. Etto... Quem é você? – perguntou, dirigindo-se à mim.  
- Mikaru desu. – respondi sem acreditar que até o diretor daqui é ninfomaníaco.  
- E você, Ruki? O que fez dessa vez?  
- Nada! D:  
- Mentira, Miku-san! Ele passou a mão em mim! – disse levando as mãos ao peito, mostrando indignação com tal coisa.  
- Me chame só de Miku, por favor. Ruki, não acredito que fez isso de novo! Logo no primeiro dia de aula?! Não conseguiu se segurar nem um pouco mais, é?  
"De novo?" Pensei, olhando para Ruki, com cara de puto. Na mesma hora, a secretária ninfomaníaca entrou na sala. O diretor ficou alegrinho.  
- Diretor, o Bou quer falar com o senhor, de novo. – falou irritada, ajeitando os óculos em seu nariz.  
- Ah sim, mande-o entrar – Miku falou com os olhos brilhando – Estão liberados, meninos. Obrigado, Kanon-chan.  
Saímos da sala daquele pedófilo maldito, finalmente. Eu estava começando a ficar com medo de ficar lá sozinho com ele e o Ruki, muito medo. Ao entrar novamente na sala de aula, vi que o professor não dava a aula, e sim outra coisa. Um amontoado de pessoas, fazendo um montinho no fundo da sala, impossibilitando a visão completa da cena.


End file.
